hybrid_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Enzo
Lorenzo, better known as Enzo is a main character, antagonist, anti-hero and anti-villain in the Season 1 of The Vampire Diaries Fanfiction. He was formerly a major recurring character in the fifth season of the series. He is a vampire who was previouslyDamon Salvatore's cellmate in the 1950's, after being captured by the Augustines. He was first mentioned by Wes Maxfield, being dubbed as the "Augustine Vampire". In Season Five during Man on Fire, Enzo and Stefan get into an intense fight with one another. Enzo attempts to set Stefan on fire, but his heart is grabbed. Stefan refuses to kill Enzo, but he steps back and Enzo's heart is extracted. Enzo tells Stefan that his revenge will consist of Stefan explaining to Damon how he killed his best friend. Enzo later passes through Bonnie to The Other Side. While on the Other Side, Enzo realizes that since Markos has emerged into the world of the living, that the dimension is falling apart. He tries his best to figure out how to get out of the Other Side, putting his trust in Bonnie. In Home, Markos is sucked away into Oblivion and Enzo successfully passes through Bonnie, returning to life. As of Season 1 of the vampire diaries fanfiction, Enzo is on a mission to save Damon and Bonnie from the prison world they are trapped in. He also flirts with Caroline Forbes and antagonizes Stefan. Early Life Enzo was found by the Whitmore family after he left his post in Eastern Europe during WWII. He was imprisoned byDr. Whitmore and forced to endure his torture for ten years. In 1950, Enzo was a prisoner of the Augustine Society, He was used as an experiment in the laboratory at Whitmore. Maggie James was responsible for the study of his behavior and take notes about him. They began to have feelings for each other later on. Later, Maggie wanted to help him escape and she asked him to turn her into a vampire. She wanted to escape and be with him forever, but Enzo, in order to protect her, takes her bracelet that had vervain off, and compelled her to forget about him and leave. He returned her bracelet and she left. As Damon was imprisoned due to Joseph Salvatore selling him out, Enzo reached out a hand of friendship with the young vampire. They would talk about many things to keep their hope of escape up. Enzo planned to have Damon take his ration of blood for a year so that he would be stronger and assist in the escape. During the annual New Year's Eve Party at Whitmore, Damon broke free of his chains and attacked everyone but, in the process, caused a fire. Enzo was still stuck in a cage laced with vervain and Damon attempted to free his friend to no avail. Realizing that he could not free his friend and fearful that Augustinewould take him back, Damon turned off his emotions and abandoned him. Enzo continuously screamed for his friend to free him and was presumed dead. Throughtout the Vampire Diaries Fanfiction Enzo is seen to be searching for any infomation that will help him save bonnie and damon he has stated he is saving damon beacuse he is like family and family dont give up he is also shown to flirt with caroline and even states he is also trying to save bonnie so he can get into caroline's good graces and also make her in his debt. Personality Enzo is a charismatic person who had lived quite a fulfilling life prior to his imprisonment by Augustine. Despite his imprisonment, he remained optimistic and hopeful to one day escape and possibly take revenge on Augustine for their torture on him. After it is revealed that he was still alive and imprisoned, Enzo seems to have become mentally unhinged as a result of the five decades of torture, as he slowly hums a song just after he introduces himself to Elena. He also showed immense anger towards Damon for being unable to save him, nevertheless after rekindling their friendship, he refused to abandon him when he turned into an Augustine Vampire. He shows that he is loyal and would never abandon those important to him. He is also shown to have a vengeance streak as seen when he helps Damon with the Augustines, when he finds out Maggie was killed by Damon, and that the people who knew that he was dead didn't mention anything to Damon. Enzo continues to show acts of loyalty to his friends, mainly Damon, looking for leads to find Damon, and punishing Stefan for giving up on Damon. Enzo clearly misses his friend and even kills Stefan's girlfriend for giving up on Damon, and for making his friend Caroline cry. Enzo is willing to do whatever possible for those he cares about. Physical Description Enzo is very handsome, with short jet black hair, dark eyes, light olive skin and a solid jaw line. He physically appears to be in his mid twenties despite being nearly one hundred years old. Enzo presents a devil may care attitude in his appearance and is always seen with a cocky smirk, much like his close friend,Damon Salvatore. His style consists of darker clothing; black shirts, scarves and thick jackets, boots underneath darkened jeans and black trousers, although on occasion has been seen wearing lighter colors, which in general is a "bad boy" style. Powers and Abilities Enzo possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. Furthermore, having been the Augustines' "lab rat" for more than 50 years, Enzo exhibits suprising resilience due to having endured countless horrific experimentations during his time in Augustine. He was observed impaling himself with a wooden shaft with no visible signs of discomfort, as well as being able to momentarily ignore the effects of a concentrated vervain shot. He is also strong enough to fight Stefan on equal grounds as well as Damon, though Damon stabbed him with wood to momentarily weaken him. It is possible he was turned around the time Damon and Stefan were turned, which explains how he can easily hold his own against them both. Relationships Damon Salvatore : :"Enzo's friendship kept me alive, he gave me a reason to hang onto my humanity" :—Damon to Elena about Enzo : Enzo met Damon in 1953. They were both captured and tortured by the Augustine society for scientific purposes. Having been in captivity ten years longer, Enzo taught Damon how to "live for the future", when they're free instead of the moment, individually planning their revenge. Enzo seemed to care for Damon, one day allowing himself to be tortured in Damon's place. On the night of their planned escape, Damon accidentally started a fire and was unable to free Enzo, and turned off his humanity to escape the pain of his "death" before abandoning him. Damon and Enzo are currently best friends. Caroline Forbes : They meet when Caroline is surprised by Enzo who appears in the laboratory of Wes. He says that he is there for the same reason that she is; he wants the vampire-feeding virus out of their lives. Enzo tells her that Damon mentioned that she gets a little judgy and that he also said that she had a thing for accents. Enzo tells her that he knows of the cure to the ripper virus. While they work together to get the antidote Enzo flirts with her, but Caroline usually isn't sympathetic with him. They decide to take a road trip together to save Stefan and kill his doppelganger. He tells her that She reminds him of Maggie. After Enzo kills Tom for Caroline, their relationship seems to have worsened, but Enzo anyway is always trying to be nice with Caroline besides tell her what his real intentions to find Maggie, his love of the past, Caroline seemed to like that. Maggie James Maggie never appears on the show in the present except for a couple of pictures of her dead body. They meet when Enzo was a prisioner on the Augustine Society. She worked for the Whitmore's and would take notes on Enzo, his behavior, etc. She would never get really close and always wore her vervain bracelet but in time they fell in love. She wanted Enzo to make her a vampire and escape with him. Enzo loved her enough and knew it would be too dangerous, so he tricked her and compelled her to leave. A couple of years later she somehow still remembered and went after Damon Salvatore because she thought Enzo was dead, but Damon killed her instead. In the present we see Enzo looking for Maggie and helps the Travelers to get some answers but turns off his emotions when he finds out she is dead. Since she would be old by now, he mentions that he isn't looking to date her, but to thank her. Trivia TBA